


Morning After

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: Morning After





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 105 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

James woke up to sunlight streaming on his face and a warm body plastered along his back. His momentary confusion faded as fragments of the previous night came back to him: the sharp taste of tequila-salt-lime, the heady smell of Teddy's spicy cologne, the spine-melting pleasure of Teddy's body moving against him. It seemed like a dream, but the dull ache in James's arse told him it wasn't. 

"Morning already?"

James nodded mutely, unsure what would happen now.

Teddy's lips brushed against James's nape. "Breakfast? I make a mean fry-up."

A giddy grin spread across James's face. "Breakfast sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
